Gradual Love-Slow Amuto
by Kristal168123
Summary: Amu isn't realizing her love for Ikuto fast enough. Slowly though, after many escapes, she finds out that Ikuto is the one she really wants. The story starts them out as just friends. Then Amu gets a bit closer to Ikuto and that's where the love starts. Beware, ch.1 & 2 might not have as much of amuto as chapter 3 ! This is my first story so sorry if it's crappy! Read and Review!


**Kristal168123: Hey everyone! This is my first ever Fan Fiction story, so wish me luck!**

**Ikuto: Good luck trying to find an audience who will.**

**Kristal168123: HEY!**

**Amu: I'll wish you luck!**

**Kristal168123: Thank you Amu... Now where was I? Oh right... Wish me luck and hopefully this has the right rating! I haven't finished all the Shugo Chara episodes, so I'm not exactly a pro on-**

**Ikuto: Who cares, now get ON with the story.**

**Kristal168123: FINE, FINE.**

**Ikuto: Finally she-**

**Kristal168123: Do you want to hear the story or what?!**

**Ikuto: Of course I want to hear-**

**Kristal168123: THEN BE QUIT!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amu's Perspective

_Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEEEEEEEEP_

I groaned as I tried to block out that annoying new alarm clock my dad bought me. Summer had just finished and Amu and her friends were sophomores at Star High. Well all except for Yaya and Kukai. Yaya was a freshman and Kukai was a junior. It was the first day after summer break and Amu got already predict how dreadful the year would be. Of course she could see Ikuto every now and then, but most of the time, she was stuck in her room trying to complete homework and assignments. I went to the washroom and brushed my teeth. Then I threw on my high school uniform and ran downstairs to find my dad reading the newspaper. Wait, I thought. Did I get that scene right? I turned around. MY dad reading the newspaper? I seriously doubted that would ever happen since my dad usually watches the news on the T.V., but I shrugged it off and skipped breakfast.

It was a warm type of morning, and even though fall was already here, it still felt like I had one more day 'till school. Like how I felt yesterday... But that thought was ruined when I bumped into Ikuto. He stared down at me. I had grown over the summer, but I still wasn't at his height yet. "Lost?" He said, smirking. "I can help you find your way." I blushed "N-No I'm fine." I managed to stutter. Ikuto sighed. "If you say so!" he called back as he walked off into an opposite direction.

Ikuto's Perspective

I was walking near my old high school, Star High, when I bumped into Amu. No wait _she_ bumped into _me. _"Lost?" I said, smirking. "I can help you find your way." Amu blushed "N-No I'm fine." she managed to stutter. I sighed in disappointment. "If you say so!" I called back to her as I walked off into an opposite direction. I decided I would visit the school another time. After all, it isn't like I'm going anywhere. Or am I? You could never tell with Utau. One second she wants you to leave her studio and another she wants to bring you along on a "short" field trip. I remembered the first time I fell for that. Utau told me we were just going near the mall to get her some things. I asked her why she couldn't go by herself or get an assistant, but she somehow convinced me. When we went into her car, she all of a suddenly blind folded me, and the next thing I knew, I was in- well I didn't really know where I was, and I still don't. Whenever I try to ask Utau, she just laughs and starts talking about something else or plays with her new phone. I looked up to stop all of my day-dreaming. I squinted to see a short girl in a Star High uniform with blonde hair. A gloomy expression was makeable on her face even from where I was standing. I could also see a tiny figure following her. A clown figure... Rima! I thought. We didn't really like each other, but we've done a few favours. But before I could ask Rima how she was, she disappeared behind a group of people. I recognized that group of people as my old friends. "Hey Ikuto!" One of them said. "We're going to watch a movie, want to come?" Said another. " No thanks." I replied. I didn't really do all these things, even if it was with a close pal. "You won't have to pay!" Said one of them, trying to bargain with me. I shook my head and walked off. "I wonder why he doesn't like to hang out with us much anymore..." I heard someone say. I secretly gridded my teeth for a few seconds after hearing that. It wasn't like I didn't _want_ to hang out with my old friends, it's just that... Well I have things of my own I want to do, and they always ask at the wrong time. I walked off through _another_ direction. I didn't even care that I wasn't at the same alley. As long as I avoided contact with anyone I knew for a while.

**Kristal168123: Tada! Done my first story!**

**Ikuto: ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzz**

**Amu: Ikuto? Hello? IKUTO?!**

**Kristal168123: Leave him alone... I like him better this way.**

**Amu: Huh?! Y-you mean... B-but... He's mine! Don't you dare try to-**

**Kristal168123: *Stares* O.O I meant he's less annoying Amu. But great! Now I KNOW you like him! :D**

**Amu: *Blushes* N-no that's not true!**

**Ikuto: *Wakes Up* Hey *Yawns* what happened?**

**Kristal168123: Oh nothing... Just a confession. MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amu: She can be freaky when she's like that...**

**Kristal168123: Ignoring that comment... Anyways, please review! And I'm sorry there wasn't much of a story here, but I'm just warming up okay? I promise there will be more Amuto and story in the next chapter, so keep on waiting! Thanks!**


End file.
